Nothing Left but Love
by Danceluver0312
Summary: Sequel to As Long as You Love Me. Tony and Pepper have faced a lot of problems over the years but can Tony conquer the new problem that threatens to take her away? When you have nothing left, what do you do? You hold on to the one thing no one can ever take away, love.
1. Problems at Home

This first quote is what Tony says in the IronMan 3 trailer. All credit goes to Marvel for that one. Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!

Ps, I'm not a doctor. I understand that there is electricity in the human body. When Tony went into the portal though, his electricity amount was doubled. He doesn't know it at first though. This is just a story so bare with me!

* * *

"Nothing's been the same since New York. You experience things, and then they're over. I can't sleep, and when I do I have nightmares. Honestly, there's a hundred people who want to kill me. I hope I can protect the one thing I can't live without."

Those words he had spoken to her only yesterday lingered in her mind. Ever since they had gotten back from New York, he was different. He was there physically but mentally he was miles away. Tony was afraid of the twins and her safety and wanted her to go and stay with her Mom for awhile. Pepper refused because she just couldn't leave him. It may sound selfish but he needed her. They had decided though to take their one year old twins, Eliana and Emelia, to her Mother's. Pepper was officially four months pregnant and that added to the stress they were both under. They both loved the new baby on the way but that just made Pepper an easier target for his many enemies.

Pepper walks down the stairway to his workshop barefoot with her pajamas still on. She's wearing pink shorts and a plain white t-shirt. She pulled her hair into a pony tail as she saw him working on his latest suit. Pepper entered her code and walked in.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey. I haven't seen you all day. Where were you?"

"Tony, I was in our bed sleeping."

"At two in the afternoon?"

"Do you know what day it is?" Pepper walked over to him and saw the bags under his swollen red eyes.

"Wednesday, right?" Tony rubbed his eyes as he took a sip of black coffee.

"It's Saturday." Pepper frowned. "Tony, you need to rest."

"I wish I could but every time I close my eyes I get nightmares."

Pepper traced the circles under his eyes and said sternly, "You need to see a doctor."

"No doctors, Pep. I'll be fine." He pulled her close and felt the slight bump of their baby boy against him. "He's sure is growing isn't he?"

"Yes he is. Since you won't go see a doctor, I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"Go upstairs and make your daughter go to sleep. I've tried everything but Emma misses you too much. She's going to cry herself hoarse."

Tony chuckled and said, "I'm on it." Tony threw down the wrench in his hand and laid it on a nearby table. He sighs and says, "You know, sometimes I just wish I could do this." He reaches out for the Ironman hand about ten feet away from him. "And the thing would just-" Tony stopped abruptly and Pepper gasped.

The armored hand came flying towards his outstretched hand and wrapped around it.

"Tony!" Pepper gasped.

After several minutes of silence, Pepper spoke up and asked, "Please tell me you meant to do that."

"No. It came on its own." Tony said as he opened and closed his now iron clad hand.

"What's happening to you? Are you alright?" Pepper started to walk over to him but he stopped her.

"Wait. I don't know if this is dangerous or not."

Pepper walked over to him anyway and held his other hand.

"You would never hurt me."

"Not intentionally. Seriously, step back so Jarvis can check this out."

"Fine." She stepped back at sat on the black leather sofa.

"I have no idea. I need to run some tests. Jarvis, run diagnosis on my entire body."

"As you wish, sir."

After a couple of minutes, the results were in.

"Sir, it seems you have an abnormal amount of electricity within your body and a case of telekinesis."

"What does this mean?" Pepper said worriedly.

"It basically means that I can pull anything towards me just by thinking about it."

"I know what telekinesis is, Tony. I was talking about the electrical charge part."

"Well, it's just on the inside so it shouldn't harm me to much."

"Tony! You need to get this checked out by a real doctor! This could be serious!"

"And tell them what, Pep? That I went into an alien portal and somehow now I have magical powers? They'll be carrying me off in a white jacket!"

"I just want you to take care of yourself. These past few months have been stressful for us both and I just don't want to lose you." Pepper stood up with silent tears rolling down her face. She headed for the workshop door but Tony stopped her again.

"Pep, hold on."

He takes off the iron hand and goes over to pull her in a hug. He rests his chin on her shoulder and she does the same.

"I'm so sorry these past months have been horrible. I just have to figure out what's going on with me. I can't sleep anymore because of the nightmares and that's why I throw myself into work. I haven't spent much time with you or the kids and I promise that will change. How about we have a little you and me time after we put the kids to bed?"

Pepper gasped as she realized something every important that they both hadn't thought about.

"Tony." She pulled back and stared at him.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was thinking about how much sex we've had since I became pregnant."

"Ooohh, so that's a yes?"

"You're not understanding me. Listen, this is important."

"Okay."

"You're body hasn't been the same since New York and with you're condition now..." She trailed off fearing the worst.

Tony's eyes grew wide and he answered, "The baby." He suddenly turned angry and grabbed a wrench. He threw it as far as he could in frustration. "What else am I going to screw up? I killed our first daughter and now I could of killed my first son?!" Tony dropped to his knees and Pepper walked over to him and dropped to hers.

"Tony Stark, look at me." She lifted his chin to see his glassy bloodshot eyes. "You did not kill our daughter. That was an accident and it was not your fault. Secondly, it was just a theory. Do you think the electrical charge inside your body could affect him?"

"I don't know. Jarvis, do a full body scan on Pepper and focus mainly on her abdomen."

Pepper stood up and watched as blue lights shined on her stomach.

"The results are in, Sir. Mrs. Stark has a slight electrical charge and it may or may not affect the fetus."

Tony closed his eyes and whispered, "Will it wear off?"

"Yes, give or take a few days and both you and Mrs. Stark will be fine."

"What about the baby, Jarvis?"

"We won't know until it grows, Ma'am."

"Oh God." Pepper put her hand over her mouth and Tony looked up.

"Eli's going to be perfectly alright. I'll make damn sure of it."

Pepper cupped his cheek and said, "I know you will. Come on, let's tuck the girls in and try to get some rest."

Tony stood up and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. No matter what happens, just remember I'm always here supporting you."

"That's all we have Pep, love."

She smiled and they walked hand and hand up the stairs.


	2. Giving Up

A bit of reality in this chapter. It's sad but I promise it'll get better between them.

* * *

Tony gets up in the middle of the night when he hears the soft cry of one of his daughters. He. goes across the hall and opens the soft pink door to see his Emma standing up in her crib.

"Shhhh, Emma. It's okay, Daddy's here." He picks up the crying baby to softly sway her in his arms.

"Sad about you and your sister leaving tomorrow, huh?"

The dark haired beauty quieted down and snuggled closer in his arms.

"Thought so." Tony smirked. "Emily." He said seriously and the baby looked up in wonder.

"You know Daddy doesn't want to leave you but I have a very dangerous job. Sometimes I wish I could put away the suit forever and just be normal but obviously, I can't do that. It's not that I want you to leave, Em, but I just can't think of losing you and Elle. I can't promise I'll come back but I will promise I will keep you safe. You know I love you." The baby girl closed her eyes and smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

Tony placed her back in her crib and kissed both of their foreheads. He turns around to see his red headed wife silently crying in the doorway.

"Pepper." He says sadly as he walks over to hold her in his strong arms.

"You can't promise you'll come back?" She said as the tears flowed.

"Not this time. You know how many death threats I've gotten and they're only going to get worse. I'm going to die, Pep, and when I do-"

Pepper pulled back abruptly and said furiously, "Stop. Don't you dare talk like that."

"It's time I faced reality."

Pepper pulled him out into the hallway and shut the twins' door.

"Reality? Is this what you want? To just give up and leave your family behind?"

"No but-"

"Your not the man I married."

That hurt. "What?"

"My Tony would fight. He would never back down and would stand up to face his fears. We promised each other we would grow old together but now your willing to just throw it all away?"

"Pep, this isn't what I want! You know I want to be with you but I can't keep you safe anymore."

Pepper started to cry again as she said, "When my Tony comes back, let me know because this Tony is acting like a coward." She spat as she went back to their bedroom and slammed the door.

Tony is stunned and hurt by her harsh words. He was to angry to think and went down to his workshop to try to block out what just happened between them.


	3. Saying Goodbye

I will never own IronMan...ever. Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

The next day Pepper turns on the television and sees her face.

_"Stark Industries own Virginia Stark is pregnant_! _The wife of former playboy, Tony Stark, is preparing for baby number three. It's no surprise that she's pregnant again because Mr. Stark just can't live a day without doing his favorite activity."_

_"_Oh, shut up!" Pepper yelled as she turned off the television. She was already having a bad day and this didn't help. This was the day she would have to say goodbye to her daughters. They sent an unmarked plane to pick up her brother Vincent and he would be here any minute. Pepper was dreading saying goodbye and couldn't stop the tears from falling. Her and Tony hadn't spoken since last night and he even slept downstairs. Pepper gathered the girls' things alone and placed them by the door. She bent down to her girls in their carriers to tell them bye.

"Girls." She whispered. "I love you so much and we'll be back together soon." Pepper placed a kiss on both of their foreheads as she heard the doorbell ring.

She walked over and opened the door to see her frowning brother's face.

"Hey, Vince." Pepper faked a smile.

"Hey, Gin." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

More tears fell down her cheeks as she pulled back from him.

She wiped them away quickly and said, "Thank you for taking them."

"Gin, you know it's no problem but I wish you'd come with us. You need to keep that little guy safe, too."

Pepper shook her head fiercely and whispered, "I know, but I can't leave Tony."

"Are you okay? I mean, despite the obvious."

"I'll be fine. Tony and I are just going through some rough times."

"Oh."

Happy came in them and took the twins bags to the car. After he came back, he smiled warmly at Pepper. "I'm afraid it's time, Pep."

"You're right." Pepper said as she gave her brother another hug and whispered, "Take care of my daughters."

He smiled sadly and said, "You take care of yourself too."

Tony came up then and Pepper noticed his red eyes.

"Can we have some privacy?" She said as her brother and Happy stepped out the door.

Pepper didn't talk to him and he didn't even look at her. The look of desperation was in his eyes as he looked at his daughters. The overwhelming love he felt for them was there in his chocolate eyes. He bent down in front of them and kissed each of their foreheads. He wrapped his arms around both carriers and buried his head next to theirs.

"I love you." Pepper flinched at the words and realized she was wrong about Tony. Sure he was acting like a coward and accepting death but telling his daughters goodbye was possibly the hardest thing he's ever had to do. It was breaking his heart and just added to the stress he was already under.

Before Pepper could speak, Tony was already grabbing their carriers and handed them to Happy outside. Tony shut the door and slid right down it into a sitting position. He buried his head in his hands and sobbed.

Pepper hated seeing him like this. He was broken and battered and she could do nothing but try to comfort him.

"Oh, Tony." She walked over and sat right beside him. She pulled him into her arms as they both cried together.

After several minutes, Pepper spoke up and said, "I'm so sorry about yesterday."

"No." He pulled back and looked at her in the eyes. "You were right. I'm not going to let anyone take my family away from me like this again. I swear, Pep, it's like half of my heart went out that door."

"Where's the other half?" Pepper wondered.

"With you. It's always with you." Tony smiled and leaned over to kiss her. Their kiss tasted like salt but Pepper didn't care. He was going to fight for her and their family. Pepper smiled into the kiss and her heart fluttered as she felt Tony smiling too.

Her Tony was back and he wasn't going down without a fight.


	4. Something to Fight For

Sorry for the delay! Not mine! Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

Tony and Pepper's relationship was stronger than ever. Even though they were depressed about their daughters leaving, it gave them a chance to get know each other again. Tony spent most of his time designing his new suit and preparing to fight the Mandarin. Pepper spent her time running their company and keeping her baby boy safe. When they finally put aside all they have to do, it was their time.

"Honey, I'm home." Pepper walks down the stairs with her famous pony tail, red lips, white shirt and skirt, and black heels.

Tony stops working on the armor to glance up at her. "Hey."

Pepper walks over to him and greets back, "Hey?"

Tony grins and kisses her passionately. He pulls back with a smirk and says, "Better?"

"Much." Pepper grins and asks, "What have you been up to?"

"Well, I finished the suit today."

"That's great." Pepper said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just didn't expect you to leave so soon."

"Pep, the faster I destroy this guy, the faster I get back to you."

"Promise me."

"What?"

"Promise me you'll be right back because I can't handle you being gone again for three months."

They both flinched as the memories of Afghanistan flooded back into their minds.

"Pepper, I won't let that happen again." Tony grabbed her shoulders and said seriously.

She smiled and walked over windows big glass window. "I love you."

Tony walks over to her and places a kiss on her temple. "Love you."

"So, how about we-" Tony was cut off by a booming voice from outside.

"Lesson No. 1: Heroes. There is no such thing."

He turns around to see the Mandarin coming for him. He sees a bomb shooting towards the house.

All Tony could think about is Pepper and the tiny, innocent baby in her body. Their baby didn't deserve this. Tony wondered if the baby hated him but he couldn't do anything to save him or Pepper. All he could do was promise to fight for them, and that's exactly what he does.

As the missile broke through the glass windows, they both fly back in the workshop.

Pepper and Tony share a wordless glance before they land harshly on the cold stone floor. Tony woke up a few minutes later and felt the gash across his bloody nose. He grabs one of his suits arm and blasts the other suits to bits with it. It had to be done to keep them from falling into the wrong hands.

"PEPPER?!" He yells but gets no answer. He searches through the rubble until he finally sees her red hair. She's surrounded by glass and has slight cuts on her forehead and cheek. Tony runs over to her and removes as much glass as he can.

"Pepper, wake up." He starts to feel for a pulse and sighs in relief when he finds one. "PEPPER! Wake up!"

A slight moan escapes her lips and she whispers, "Tony, what-"

"It's okay, you're okay." He gently rubs her cheek and says, "You have to go."

Pepper tries to sit up and winces when she tries.

"Easy, Pep, there's a lot of glass." He extends his hand to grab hers and pulls her up.

"We have to-" Pepper is cut off by her own screams as she holds her stomach tightly.

_Oh God, please don't take another child away from me._ "Pepper, come on."

Tony tries to help her out but stops when the floor collapses and they're both being pulled out into the water.

"Tony!" She yells helplessly as she tries desperately to reach for him.

"I'm so sorry, Pep!" He yells over the rush of water.

"Get in the suit!" She yells.

The suit comes out of his body and fits around him. He now tries to save her but is pulled down into the water by a wire.

_I would just cut the wire._ Tony remembers what he said not to long ago but there was no cutting this wire. As he is pulled deeper into the water, he sees the last of his pregnant wife. She looks like an angel floating on top of the water. She starts swimming slowly towards the shore and Tony is relieved that she'll be safe. He can't say the same for his unborn son though. If Eli did survive, Tony wouldn't see it.

NO! His thoughts screamed at him. I need to get out of this for Pepper!

There was no way out though. The wire pulled him up out of the water and into the hands of the Mandarin.


	5. Nothing Left

If you're truly liking this story, I'd love to know! Leave me reviews or messages on new ideas! Thanks for reading! Not mine.

* * *

Tony reached the helicopter quickly. He was pulled inside roughly and thrown in.

"Ah, the great Tony Stark." The Mandarin laughed as he smoothed back his black hair.

The suit went back into Tony's body and he groaned in pain when he felt the blood trickling from his nose.

"What do you want?" Tony yelled as he wiped the blood off with his hands.

"What do _I _want? Well, for starters, I want the Extremis inside of you. Once I get what I want, you're free to leave."

Tony snorted and said, "And if I refuse?"

"We are currently searching for your wife right now and maybe she'll persuade you to change your mind."

Tony's eyes got wide with fear just by the mention of her. "You'll never find her. Jarvis has already called the police. You'll never have a chance to get to her."

The Mandarin laughed darkly. "You obviously don't know me well enough then."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Tony yelled as two guards came to take him further in the chopper.

He briefly saw two bad guys dressed as policemen passing by. "Wait, no! Please! PEPPER!" He yelled as he was pushed into the back and tied up.

* * *

Pepper swam to the shore as quickly as she could. The pain in her stomach subsided a little but it was still there. She reached the shore and laid down on her back.

"Eli, hold on okay? We're going to be fine."

The pain completely went away then and she stood up slowly. Pepper walked back towards their battered home and stepped inside. She frowned when she saw Tony's destroyed armor. Pepper bent down to pick up the red and gold helmet.

"Oh, Tony." She sighed. "Please be okay."

"Mrs. Stark?"

Pepper turned around to see two policemen walking towards her.

"Yes, hi."

"Hello, Ma'am. Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine but my husband is still out there somewhere. You have to help him!"

"We've already found him, Ma'am. If you'll please come with us."

"You found him? But I thought you just got here?"

"I don't want to hurt you, so just come with us." The man pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at her.

Pepper wanted to run but she knew she couldn't. "At least tell me Tony's alive."

"For now." The other man grabbed her by the shoulders and lead her out by the shore again.

"There's our ride." The man said as the chopper appeared and threw down a rope ladder. They all climbed up and got inside.

The Mandarin turned in his chair to face Pepper. "Mrs. Stark, so glad you're here."

"Where is he?" Pepper said in nothing but anger.

"You'll see him soon but first we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say."

The Mandarin grinned and said, "Well, for the sake of your baby, I think you should."

Pepper gasped and nodded in agreement.

"I took you and Tony for a reason, obviously. I want the Extremis to gain the Ultimate power. And the only one who has it is your husband."

"Okay."

"But of course, he refuses to give it to me. This is where you come in, my dear."

"He'll never give it to you." She spat.

"You'll convince him then."

"What? I can't do that!"

"You will if it means saving him and your little one."

Pepper didn't know what to do. Either she not convince Tony and they all die or convincing Tony so they might live.

"Tick tock, Mrs. Stark. Make your decision or I'll make it for you."

"Fine! How exactly do I convince him?"

The Mandarin clapped his hands together in amusement. "Tell him you're leaving and that you can't stand getting hurt anymore. Tony will then think he'll have nothing left so he'll give me the Extremis. Then, you're both free to leave."

Pepper felt tears sting her eyes then and whispered, "Destroy my marriage?"

"Yes, indeed. Boys, take Mrs. Stark to her husband."

The two fake police officer took her by the arms and into the tiny room where Tony lay silently on the floor.

As soon as the guards shut and locked the door, she knelt beside him.

"Tony, I'm so sorry."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she prepares to break his heart.

Pepper shook him lightly and wiped away her tears before he could see them.

He stirred under her touch and looked up at her with wild brown eyes.

"Pepper? Are you okay?"

He reaches up to touch her cheek but she pulls away sharply.

"Pep? What is it? Did they hurt you?"

"No, Tony, you're the only one that's hurt me." She spat.

Tony felt like he'd been punched in the gut. "I'm sorry." It was all he could say because it was true.

"You should be!" She screamed. "You got us into another bad situation Tony! Just give them what they want! I'm so tired of this!"

"Pepper, you know I can't do that." He reached out to take her hand but she pulled away again.

"Do. Not. Touch me." Pepper said harshly. "I can't take this marriage anymore, Tony! We tried to have a normal life with a family and everything but look where we are now! Our girls have been torn away from us! If you don't give them what they want then we'll lose another child! Do you want that to happen again?"

"Pepper." Tears started to roll down his bloody cheek from her strong words.

"Do you!?"

"NO!" He yelled. "I can't take this anymore! If you don't want to be with me anymore then fine but don't act like I wanted this to happen!" Tony slid down the wall and grabbed his head. "Pepper, do you not remember how happy we were? All those memories you're going to just forget about? You knew when you married me that this was my life. I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you wanted."

"Tony, I can't do this." Tears rolled down her cheeks again. Pepper sat down next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. "I don't care if I die. I can't hurt you anymore."

"What?"

"They told me to pretend I was leaving you. The Mandarin thought if you had nothing left then it would change your mind."

Tony sighed in relief but whispered, "So, none of that was true?"

Pepper looked at him and said, "Not a word."

Tony kissed her forehead and wrapped his hands around hers.

They stayed like this a few minutes before Pepper broke the silence.

"If I have to die, I want nothing left but love."

"Well, good because that's all we have left."

Pepper sighed and whispered, "I'm okay with that."

Tony squeezed her hands tighter as he said,"Me too."


	6. A New Life

Thank you for the reviews!

~Not mine

* * *

Tony was fast asleep but woke up quickly when he heard Pepper's muffled screams.

"Pepper? What is it?!" He rubs soothing circles in her back as she gasps in more pain.

"He's coming." Pepper grabbed her stomach as she placed a hand over her mouth to silence her screams.

"Now?! It's too soon! Your just a little over 8 months!"

"You wanna tell him that?!" She said sternly. Pepper grabbed his hands and held on for dear life as her contraction continued.

Tony winced at the pain in his hands as he said, "We have to get help."

"You honestly think they're going to help us? They'll kill him Tony. You're going to have to do it."

Pepper laid on her back on the cold floor when the contraction subsided. "Thank God."

"Pepper I don't know a thing about this! i can't!"

"Tony, if you don't, we'll both die." Pepper said softly.

Tony just nodded as they both waited for the next contraction to hit.

Pepper gasped and Tony tensed as the next contraction hit in two minutes.

Pepper notices Tony looking sick and grabs his hand as she says, "We're going to be fine."

"Just tell me what to do." Tony said quietly.

"Find towels or something to dry off the baby when he comes."

Tony searched around the tiny room but saw nothing. He quickly took off his shirt and said, "We'll use this."

Pepper nodded. "Take off my pants and tell me what you see."

Tony grimaced but did what he was told. "I see his head."

"He really really wants to get out!" Pepper nearly screams. "Okay, I think it's time. Put your shirt right under where his head is and catch him when he comes out."

"Alright. Gently now, Pep. Don't push to fast."

Pepper didn't respond as she clenched her teeth tightly.

"That's it Pep! His head's out!"

"Is there a cord around his neck?"

"Yes is that bad?"

"No it'll be fine. Just gently lift the cord over his head."

Tony did and held his son's head.

After a few minutes, Pepper started pushing again. The baby's shoulders came out and Pepper felt like she was going to die. The all over intense pain was just too much.

"Tony." Pepper gasped finally as she felt the baby completely leave her body.

"I got him, Pep. I got him." Tony laid the baby down on the shirt and wrapped it around his tiny body.

"Dry him off and hand him to me. Be careful though."

Tony drys the crying baby boy and shushes him gently as he hands his son to Pepper.

She willingly took him and the baby nuzzled into her chest. "Hungry already?" Pepper said softly as she lifted her shirt to feed him.

"What about the cord? Doesn't that need to be cut or something?" Tony asked.

"Yes but wait until he's done." Pepper gazed adoringly at her son and smiled. "You're just like your father aren't you?" Pepper cooed.

Tony smiled and went over to get a good look at him. Pepper was right, the baby had dark brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"Wow, another good looking kid." He said proudly.

Pepper smiled as their baby released her. "Okay you need to cut the cord. Do you see any string or scissors?"

Tony looked around the room again and ironically found a small sewing kit in one of the many dusty boxes in the corner of the room.

"Alright, I found both. Now what?"

"Tie one of the laces around the cord very tightly with a double knot about three inches from the baby's tummy."

"Okay. Hold him while I do it." Tony tied the knot and instantly the baby started crying. "What did I do? Is he okay?"

"Don't panic, he's just cold. You didn't hurt him." Pepper reassured. "Now tie the other shoelace around the cord about two inches from the first knot. Then pick up the scissors and cut between the knots you have tied."

Tony did and found a dirty rag and placed the cut cord on it. "You're bleeding a lot, Pep. Another thing comes out of you, right?" Tony wondered.

Pepper chuckled softly and said, "The placenta? Yeah, take the baby because I need to sit up to get it out."

Tony cradled the baby in his arms as Pepper sat up.

"You're looking green again, you can look away if you want." Pepper grinned.

"Thanks." Tony turned as Pepper pushed the placenta out.

"Okay. Now there'll be a lot of bleeding. Give me the baby and rub just below my belly button to help stop it."

Pepper took the baby and Tony rubbed until the bleeding stopped.

Tony wrapped the placenta in the dirty rag and placed it in one of the boxes.

"That's one surprise they won't be expecting." Tony chuckled softly.

"Take him." Pepper whispered.

Tony pulled her pants back on her and then took the baby. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just sore." Pepper smiled warmly.

"So, I was thinking about his name..."

"What about it? I thought we already decided that?"

"Well, yeah but I don't want his middle name to be Howard. I'm not going be like my Dad."

"I understand, Tony. What about Anthony?"

"Elias Anthony? Doesn't sound right. What about Jacob?"

"Jacob? Hmmmm, what about Elias Jacoby?"

"I love that one." Tony said as he leaned down to kiss her lips.

* * *

Elias 'Eli' Jacoby Stark:) Hope you guys like it!


	7. Promises Mean Nothing

After a long stressful day the couple and their new baby slept peacefully through the night. Tony woke up with Pepper in his arms while she cradled Elias in her own. Tony started to rub her hair gently as she stirred awake.

"Good morning." She yawned as she sat up.

"Morning. Come here." Tony leaned over and gave her a loving kiss.

"I love you." Pepper pulled back and grinned.

"I love you too. How are you feeling?"

"100% better than yesterday. I still can't believe he's here." Pepper leaned down to give the sleeping baby a kiss on his forehead.

"I still can't believe I have a son." Tony chuckled.

"You wanna hold him?"

"Yeah, sure." Tony took his son from her and stroked his soft cheek carefully.

"What are we going to do now, Tony?" Pepper asked.

"You two are leaving." He said sternly.

"I'm not leaving you, Tony. I never will."

"Pepper, you both need to go to a hospital. Pretend to follow the Mandarin's plan and pretend we hate each other. That way, you and Eli can leave and I'll find a way to escape."

"Tony, I don't want to lose you." Pepper whispered as she laced her fingers through his.

"You'll never lose me. I don't know how long it will take, but I will come home."

Tony heard footsteps coming down the hall and handed the baby off to Pepper. He kissed her lips quickly and pulled back with sadness. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too."

Tony kissed Eli on his cheek and whispered, "Be good. I love you, Son."

"Sit far away from me." Tony said quickly.

Pepper did and she gasped in shock when the door flew open.

The Mandarin walked in and smiled evilly. "Well, well, well, looks like we have a new member of the Stark family."

Pepper held Eli tighter at his words as he got closer.

"He's an exact copy of his father. Shame." Mandarin shook his head and winked at Pepper. "How are you, my dear?"

"I'd be better if I was away from him." Pepper spat as she looked over at Tony.

"Very well then. Come along, Mrs. Stark, a promise is a promise. We have landed at my home but I'll have someone fly you and your little one back. As for you Mister Stark, someone will come to get you soon."

Pepper got up with Eli and walked towards the door. Pepper looked at Tony again and Tony knew it was her 'I love you' look.

The Mandarin shut the door behind them and walked Pepper off the chopper. They both walked into the dark dreary house and before she knew what was happening, Eli was taken from her.

"What are you doing?! Give me my baby!" Pepper launched for the henchman but was slammed back into a wall.

Pepper is stunned but tries her hardest to fight back at the two guards standing over her. She kicks and screams but stops suddenly when a cloth is placed over her mouth. Pepper's vision blurs and she passes out.

The last thing she remembers is Eli crying and Tony yelling her name.

* * *

Minutes later a guard comes for Tony. He ties his hands together and helps him out of the chopper. Tony is relieved that his son and wife are on their way home.

The guard led Tony into the black house and as soon as he opened the door, he saw her.

Tony saw her kicking and screaming but she stopped once the cloth was placed over her mouth.

"PEPPER!"

What he did next all happened in a blur. Tony slammed his elbow in the guard's eye and ran towards her. Two more guards ran towards him and Tony fought them off as best as he could. When he finally took them down, he ran for her. Tony stopped abruptly when he saw the Mandarin holding a knife against his son's throat.

More rage flows within his body as he says, "Give me my son."

"Stay where you are or he gets it." The Mandarin rocked Eli in his arms carefully to try to soothe his cries.

"What did you do to her?" Tony said as he glances over to Pepper's silent, unmoving body.

"For now? Nothing, she's just sleeping."

"For now?! Listen, don't hurt them. You want me and I'm right here so let them go."

Eli's cries got louder and the Mandarin was getting frustrated. "How do you make this thing shut up?"

"He wants one of us."

"I'll give him to you, Stark, but don't try anything funny."

Tony took Eli and let out a breath of relief. "Shhh, Daddy's here." Eli looked up at him and stopped crying.

"To answer your earlier question, it's true. It's you I want but your wife is a nice bonus."

"You bastard." Tony spat. All the guards were up on their feet and came to stand beside Tony.

Mandarin laughed and said,"I will let your son go but your wife has to stay. You decide, Stark. Her for him or both can stay here to die."

Tony felt his heart drop at the words but he knew Pepper would want to keep the baby safe. "Her for him but I swear if you harm one hair-"

"Wouldn't dream of it. Now who do I send the baby to?"

Tony didn't even have to think about it. "Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes_." _Eli would be safe with Rhodey and he would know they were in trouble.

"Very well. Boys, one of you take the baby to Colonel James Rhodes. Do not harm him."

One guard reached for the baby and Tony reluctantly let him go. At least he would be safe.

Tony looks behind him to see the guard carry his son on the chopper. He smiled sadly and turned around to face his enemy.

"Goodnight, Mr. Stark."

The last thing Tony remembers is a cloth being placed over his mouth and he passes out.


	8. Not a Nightmare

Tony woke up to the sound of gasping breaths. He forces his groggy eyes open and wishes he was having a nightmare because the scene before him was just too much. Pepper is attached to a big machine. He didn't know what it was for but he could probably guess. Her arms and legs were bound by metal clasps and she had sweat on her forehead. Pepper looked so miserable and scared but there was nothing he could do. Tony sat on the ground tied up with no way of escape.

"Pepper." He whispered hoping she could hear.

"Tony? Tony! Where's Eli? Is he okay?!" She frantically whispered back.

"Eli's fine and with Rhodey. Are you okay? What did they do to you?"

"I'm okay for now." Pepper sighed.

"I'm so sorry. I will get us out of this, Pep."

She was about 15 feet away from him but he could still see the loss of hope in her eyes.

"Tony." She smiled sadly. "Take care of the kids when I'm gone."

"No, I won't have too. You'll see them again."

"It's time we face reality, Tony."

"Reality is both of us getting out of here. No one is going to die." Tony said sternly.

"Whatever happens, just know that I love you and don't regret anything."

"Stop talking like that, Pepper. I seriously can't take it."

They sat in silence for a long time before the door flew open. The Mandarin grinned and walked towards the couple.

"Well, Mrs. Stark, nice to see you again." He winked and Tony's eyes flew to Pepper's face.

She looked terrible and started shaking at his words.

Mandarin chuckled and looked at Tony. "She's quite fun in bed isn't she?"

Tony's mind put two and two together and rage flowed throughout his body. "You miserable bastard!"

"Thank you." He smiled again. "Now, let's get started, shall we Pepper?"

Pepper whimpered as he walked towards her and the machine.

"Let her go! Take me!" Tony yelled desperately.

"What would be the fun in that? Now, hold still, Pepper. This will only hurt...alot." The Mandarin pulled down a lever to the machine and instantly, Pepper felt pain all through out her body. She screamed loudly and Tony yelled for her in the background.

After several minutes of non-stop torture, Pepper started to beg. "Please kill me! Please! I can't take it!"

Mandarin punched her in the face several times and yelled over her screams. "You see, Stark! Everything you have is slowly being taken away from you."

"PEPPER! Listen to me! To my voice! I love you! You're going to be okay!" Tony yelled.

Just then everything went black. Tony thought he'd been drugged again but he could still see and feel everything. The power must have thankfully, gone out. The machine stopped running and he signed in relief.

"NO! I have to go fix this!" Mandarin left the room then and Tony squinted in the darkness.

"Pep?" He said hoarsely. "Pepper?"

She didn't respond and he couldn't see her.

There was a crack in the ceiling then and Tony realized the power going out was not n accident, it was the plan. A Stark missile came through the ceiling where Pepper was. The light from the hole was big enough for Tony to see her clearly. She was battered and bruised and covered in sweat.

Tony didn't know when the missile would go off but he knew that this was the plan all along. The Mandarin wanted him to be the one who couldn't save her. His metal handcuffs were opened then and Pepper was released from the machine. She fell to the ground with a thud as Tony rushed over to her.

But it was too late.

BOOM!

The missile went off and threw Tony back from her. He recovered quickly and looked around for her.

"PEPPER?!" Tony searched through the torn up room and found her laying on her chest.

"Pepper!" Tony turned her around and he gasped from what he saw. Her chest was bleeding heavily and then he knew that she would suffer the same fate as he.

"Pepper, I'm so sorry. Can you hear me? Baby, please open your eyes. You can yell, kick, scream, anything. Please don't die. I need you...love you."

Tony just held an unresponsive Pepper cradled in his arms.

Sadness soon turned to pure rage as he set her down on the ground. "Don't worry, Pep. I promised you I'd get us out of this mess and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Tony suited up with the help of the Extremis and picked up Pepper in Iron Man arms. Tony blasted through the roof and hoped and prayed that she wouldn't die on him.

* * *

Very hard chapter to write but I hope you all enjoyed.

Reviews are appreciated!

~Rebeka


	9. Come Back to Me

Tony got Pepper to a Malibu hospital an hour later. Tony watched the doctors and nurses take her from him knowing she was in good hands. Tony felt absolutely helpless. Pepper had a laundry list of injuries and he didn't know if she could pull through this. He couldn't afford to think like that though.

To keep his mind preoccupied, Tony decided to call Rhodey.

"Tony?! What's going on, man? This guy brought me your son-"

"I know, I know. That's Eli by the way. Congrats again, Uncle."

"He looks exactly like you, man. I'm at the hospital now with him. Are you alright? How's Pepper?"

"I'm alright but Pepper's in bad shape."

"She'll be alright, Tony. Pepper's got to much to live for. Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital too in the intensive care unit."

"I'll be there soon, okay?"

"Alright." Tony ended the call and placed a hand over his eyes in exhaustion and worry.

The doctor came down the hall then and said, "Mr. Stark?"

Tony removed his hands from his face to look at him. "Please tell me my wife is alright."

"Her injuries are very severe, Mr. Stark. We managed to control the internal bleeding but unfortunately, we could not remove all the shrapnel from her chest. It is fatal if it is not removed."

Tony swallowed hard and asked, "Is there nothing else you can do to remove it?"

The gray haired doctor sighed and said, "I'm afraid that if we try surgery she won't be strong enough."

"I have a solution but we have to keep this between us."

* * *

3 weeks later...

Tony never left Pepper's bedside much to Rhodey's protest. Rhodey tried to get him to eat or sleep but Tony refused. He just wouldn't leave Pepper. Her bruises and cuts had faded but her skin was still very pale. Eli was thankfully doing just fine and after being discharged from the hospital, he stayed with his Uncle Rhodey. The doctors said Pepper would wake up soon and Tony prayed that would be any moment.

"Pepper, can you hear me?" Tony held her hand in his and squeezed gently. "Pep, please. I can't wait any longer. You know how impatient I get."

Her eyes fluttered but didn't open.

"Come on, now. Don't tease me like that."

Pepper smiled with her eyes closed and whispered, "Hi."

Tony was grinning like an idiot at the sound of her voice. "Hey, baby."

Pepper finally opened her eyes to fully see him. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? I don't think that's what you should be asking."

"Tony, you look horrible."

"So do you." He snapped back.

"I'm fine-" Pepper cut off her words as she felt the weight on her chest. "What's on my chest?!"

"Calm down, you're alright." Tony stood up and grabbed both over her hands to place them over his arc reactor. "This is what's in your chest. There was too much shrapnel in your chest and they couldn't remove it. I know it was selfish to do but I just can't lose you."

Pepper's eyes filled with tears as she looked down. Sure enough, a reactor just like Tony's shined in her chest.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you sooner." Tony whispered as she just looked down at her chest.

"I want to see my baby." Pepper whispered as the tears threatened to fall.

"Rhodey's should be here any minute with him." Tony let go of her hands and sat back down. "You wanna talk?"

"No, I just want this to be over. I want my kids back." Pepper said as she turned her head away from him.

"Pepper, please look at me." Tony grabbed her chin and slowly turned her towards him. "I promise that this will be over soon."

"What are you going to do?" She questioned.

"I'm going to make the bastards pay for what they did to you."

"You're leaving me?"

Those words nearly broke his heart. "Sweetheart, I'll never leave you. I just have to go away and take care of this."

Pepper nodded as she took everything in. "Okay. How is Eli?"

"He's absolutely perfect, Pep. He's been staying with Rhodey."

"That's good." Pepper sighed as she turned away from him again.

"Pepper? What's wrong? Are you hurting?"

"I just need a minute alone, please." Pepper whispered softly.

"Okay." Tony pressed a kiss to her forehead lightly as he turned to leave.

Tony closed the door to find Rhodey coming towards him with his son.

"Hey, Tony." Rhodey smiled as he handed the carrier off to him.

Tony took it willingly and grinned at Eli. "Hey, buddy. Hey, Rhodes."

"How's she doing?" Rhodey asked.

"She just woke up."

"That's great! What are we standing out here for, then? Eli really wants to see her."

"Pepper wants to be left alone for a minute." Tony sighed.

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Just give her time. Pepper will come around."

"I guess so." Tony heard crashes coming from her room and turns his head in alarm.

"Take the baby." Tony said quickly as he ran into her room.

Tony opened the door to see her on the ground with her arms around herself. There was some glass from the flowers she'd thrown and he hated to see her like this. Pepper just looked broken.

Tony went over to her and picked her up in his arms. She protested at first but soon gave up. Pepper was just too weak to fight.

Tony held her close to his chest as she sobbed into his shirt. No words were spoken. They just sat in the comfort of each other's arms.

Pepper finally broke the silence and said, "I feel so helpless." She whimpered as the tears subsided.

Tony held her tighter at her words because he didn't know what to say. "Pepper, you're the strongest person I know and you're definitely not helpless."

"Thank you for saving me...again." Pepper chuckled softly.

"You've saved me countless times so consider us even." Tony said as he kissed her cheek. "Now, do you want to see our impatient son? Eli's begging to see you."

Pepper lifted her head from his chest and said, "He's going to be exactly like you."

Tony got up and just before he reached the door, he turned back. "He already is."

Tony went out the door to take Eli out of his carrier. Eli started crying softly and looked up at Tony with sad chocolate eyes. "I know, buddy. I'm taking you to see your Mom."

"I won't stay long, Tony. I'll just tell Pepper hey and I'll leave."

"It's alright. After all you've done, you can stay."

"I have to get back to work but thanks."

Tony and Rhodey entered her room and Pepper smiled softly.

Tony handed Eli over to her and she gladly took him. "Hi there, baby boy."

Eli snuggled closer to her as Pepper placed a kiss to his dark curls. "So beautiful." Pepper looked up at Rhodey and smiled. "Thank you for everything, Rhodey."

Rhodey walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad you're feeling better. Rest up, okay? I've gotta get back to work."

"Will do." Pepper smiled as she gave him a hug. "Bye."

"Bye, guys."

Rhodey left then and Tony came to sit beside her in the bed.

"He's adorable, isn't he?" Pepper cooed.

"Yep, just amazing."

Pepper yawned then and Tony took the baby from her. "Come on, E, your Mom needs to rest."

Pepper made a pouty face but agreed. "Fine, I'll sleep."

Tony leaned over a gave her a light kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too." As soon as the words left her mouth, she was out.

Tony pressed a kiss to her head and whispered, "Thank God you came back to me."


	10. Eyes

**Contains Iron Man 3 spoilers. Enjoy! Please review! The updates will come quicker if you do!**

* * *

Pepper couldn't sleep again as she opened her weary eyes. She glanced over at the clock to see it was 11:15 pm. Pepper heard the stir of the arc reactor in her chest and gasped greedily for breath. She groaned as this action caused her broken ribs to ache. She was cold and desperately wanted to stop the annoying beeping of the hospital machines.

She smiled when she saw Tony sleeping in the corner of the room. He looked exhausted and she didn't want to wake him but Pepper needed him to sleep.

"Tony?" Pepper whispered.

He didn't stir so Pepper let him sleep knowing that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Three hours later Tony woke up to the sound of the tv. His eyes snapped open and he looked directly at her. She looked absolutely gorgeous considering the amount of hell she'd been through. Her freckles stood out against her pale skin as her blue eyes strained to look at the tv.

"Hey." He groaned as he stood up and stretched.

She turned to smile at him with dark circles under her eyes. "Hey, what are you doing up?"

He walked over to her bedside and smiled back. "I could ask the same of you."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh. You need something to help you sleep?"

"Yeah, you." Pepper smirked as she tangled her hands with his.

"That could be arranged." He bends his head down as he captures her lips with his.

"Here, get closer." Pepper said as she scooted over carefully.

Tony got in the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not hurting you right?"

"You'd never hurt me." She smiled as she finally closed her eyes.

* * *

Two months later Pepper was up on her feet again and back at home. During that time Tony had fully restored the mansion. While she recovered in the hospital, Pepper constantly called and talked to her girls. She missed them terribly but she would soon see them again. Tony just wanted to wait to make sure everything was safe and she was healthy again before getting their girls back. Their new baby boy settled quickly in a crib next to their bed and was happy to finally be home.

"Tony? Is it almost time?" Pepper asked desperately from the couch.

"Your brother and our girls should be here any minute." He said as he sat down next to her with Eli in his arms. "Our baby boy doesn't wanna go to sleep."

"He's excited to meet his sisters." Pepper grinned as she sat up and ran her fingers though the baby's soft, dark curls. "I can't wait to see them, it's been such a long time."

"Do you think they'll look any different?"

"It has been two months, I bet their hair has grown. Maybe they're better at walking too."

"Bet they'll be getting into everything." Tony smirked.

"Hmmm, where could they get that from?" Pepper smirked back.

"Are you sure you're well enough? You're still recovering.."

"Tony, I'm fine. Please stop worrying."

"Only if I get a kiss." Tony pouted.

"Fine." She smiled as she leaned up to kiss him.

"I've missed this you know." Tony said as he rested his forehead on her head.

"Missed what?"

"I've missed sitting on the couch and just talking."

"I know." Pepper said as she grasped his hand.

_"Sir, Mr. Potts and the two Miss Stark's have arrived."_

"Thanks, J." Tony smiled as he handed over Eli to Pepper.

Pepper swore she hadn't seen Tony smile like that in a very very long time.

Tony walked over to open the door. "Hey Vince. There's my girls!" Tony couldn't stop smiling as he reached out to take their carriers. "Follow me, Vince, I'm sure Pepper would love to see you."

"Right behind you. She says she fine but how is she really, Tony?"

"She's still a little sore but she'll be fine soon."

"Good, good."

The girls couldn't stop smiling at their dad and they kept saying Dada.

"I know, I know! I missed you too." Tony said as her carried them in the living room where Pepper and Eli were.

He entered the living room and said, "Hey Pep, look what I got."

Pepper cried as soon as she saw them perfectly safe and happy. She started to stand but Tony stopped her.

"Don't get up, I'll bring them to you." Tony sat the two carriers down at her feet to unbuckle the twins.

Vince walked in and grinned when he saw his sister. "Hey, Gin."

"Hey, Vince. Thank you so much for taking care of them."

"No problem. Hey, who you got there?" Vince said as he went over to sit next to her.

"Meet your newest little nephew, Elias." Pepper said proudly.

"You did it again, Tony, he looks just like you." Vince laughed as he took the baby out of Pepper's arms.

"Oh, I know." Tony smirked back.

The girls were cooing and reaching for their mother eagerly.

Pepper grinned and laughed at them. "Hey, baby girls."

"Ma!" They both yelled.

Tony gave Em to Pepper and he sat on the other side of her with Elle.

"Mommy is so happy to see you." She kissed each of them on their forehead and kept them as close as possible.

"Uh, Gin, I hate to ruin the moment but this little guy needs to be changed." Vince said awkwardly.

Tony sat Elle on the floor and took Eli. "I'll be right back."

Tony left and Vince was glad because he needed to talk to Pepper alone.

"Gin, how about we talk?"

"Okay, shoot." Pepper sat Em on the floor next to her sister so they could play.

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I am! What would make you ask that?"

"Ginny, we're all worried about you and the kids."

"Why? We're perfectly fine."

"Fine? You're not fine! Tony almost got you and Eli killed, that is definitely not fine."

"It wasn't his fault, Vince."

"It never is. We want you and the kids to come and live with us."

"That's never going to happen. I love Tony and I'm staying with him."

"Virgina! Look at you! Look what he's done to you! Do you want your kids to suffer the same fate? Fighting for their lives and hoping they live through it?"

Pepper had a pretty calm temper but it was slowing melting away. Was it getting hotter? She felt like she was suffocating.

"Enough! I can't take this anymore! Get out!" Pepper yelled.

"No! Not unless you're coming with me. You need to get away from that husband of yours."

"It's my life!" Pepper said as she pointed a finger on her brother's chest. "Stay out." Pepper said bitterly.

"Um, Gin." Vince said when he felt warm discomfort on his chest. "That hurts! Quit it!"

Pepper looked down at her orange glowing finger. She pulled it back and looked at it strangely.

"Pepper?"

She heard Tony call her so she turned around quickly.

"Pep, what's wrong with your eyes?"


End file.
